Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 125
Major events *First Duel of the Battle City Semi-Finals. *This is a Shadow Game with upped stakes. Marik makes it so that "dark energy strings" connect Marik and Joey to each monster they summon. As a monster is destroyed or weakened, a corresponding amount of "damage" is dealt to the monster's owner. As it turns out, Joey is the only one whose physical energy is visibly affected, albeit not as badly as Marik had expected. Featured Duel: Marik Ishtar vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 1 Turn 1: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Gil Garth" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card ("Dark Wall of Wind"). Turn 2: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Alligator's Sword". Joey's hand contains "Scapegoat", "Rocket Warrior", "Graceful Dice", "Foolish Burial", "Baby Dragon" and "Alligator's Sword". He then Sets a card and Joey Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Normal Summons "Drillago" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. "Drillago" attacks and destroys "Alligator's Sword". "Gil Garth" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for each) in Defense Position. "Gil Garth" destroys a "Sheep Token". Turn 4: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Panther Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1600) in Attack Position. He then Tributes a "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "Gil Garth" (Marik 4000 → 3800). Turn 5: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Hidden Soldiers". Marik's hand contains "Card of Last Will", "Tribute Burial", "Plasma Eel", "Helpoemer" and "Hidden Soldiers". Yami Marik activates "Tribute Burial" to remove from play "Alligator's Sword" from Joey's Graveyard and "Gil Garth" from his own Graveyard in order to Normal Summon "Helpoemer" (2000/1400) in Attack Position without Tributing. Yami Marik then sets a card. Turn 6: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Jinzo". He then Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Marik then activates his face-down "Hidden Soldiers" to Special Summon "Plasma Eel" (500/1200) in Attack Position since Joey Normal Summoned a monster. Yami Marik activates the effect of "Plasma Eel" to equip the latter to "Panther Warrior". "Rocket Warrior" attacks "Helpoemer". Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it is not destroyed and Joey takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the final effect of "Rocket Warrior" reduces the ATK of "Helpoemer" ATK by 500 until the end of the turn ("Helpoemer": 2000 → 1500/1400). Joey then Tributes a "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "Helpoemer" (Marik 3800 → 3300). Since "Helpoemer" was sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, Joey is now forced to randomly discard a card from his hand at the end of each of his Battle Phases so long as "Helpoemer" is in the Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Helpoemer" forces Joey to discard "Jinzo". Duel continues next episode. Changes to the English dub * The pincers on "Plasma Eel" are made glowy in the dub. * Cut from the dub is "Plasma Eel" digging into the head of "Panther Warrior" and the latter twitching. * The violence against the "Sheep Tokens" is obscured in the dub. * The cross of "Helpoemer" is changed to a slab in the English version. * A shot of Yami Marik gagging after Helpoemer is struck by the effect of "Rocket Warrior" is also removed from the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes